Breaking In
by Kagome-the foregiver
Summary: Shino's trying his best to be Hinata's friend but is there something more he wants?
1. crossing

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters related to it. Simple Fanfic.

My first Naruto Fanfic, will try to stay as close to O.C. as possible.

* * *

><p>Shino Aburame sat upon a boulder that was hidden within the many vines of a willow tree, he liked this spot. Due manly to the privacy that it offered and the many insects that came about from it.<p>

He was inspecting his small friends wondering if they were ever going to calm the angry buzz that released from them. He too, was indeed disappointed but knew it was not his place to try and interfere.

'_She's grown so fast. Her determination has gotten so much. Of course she was going to ask him, did I think she would remain hidden about her feelings forever?'_

No, he knew this day would come one way or the other, though he had hoped that it wouldn't. He figured after the battle with that Akatsuki member, she would have figured that Naruto wasn't worth it but there she was once more confessing her feelings to the blonde ninja.

He could feel his kikaichu moving under his skin, they could feel every thing he felt, they were the only things that he would allow to see emotions from him.

'_I need to stop this before I get to involved, just remove it from yourself Shino. It'd be better if you do.'_

He got up and his kikaichu calmed, surrounding him in a flittering haze. There was a snap of a twig, Shino sent his kikaichu to inspect it and was reported that it was Hinata.

'_Why here, you have what you want. Why come here.'_

He readied himself to move away before she noticed him but he suddenly stopped when he heard a familiar sound come from her, she was hiccuping and murmuring. Shino knew what must have happened as a result of her crying, Naruto had turned her down...

She sat on the opposite side of the willow, her head on her knees. Shino stood there for a moment, pondering if he should leave her or to comfort her, he decided that even if he wasn't going to be the something she wanted, he could still be there for her a her friend. As he had always been.

Hinata was on her own world, taken aback that Naruto had refused her feelings once more, she did not hate him, nor could she. She just wished that he would feel the tiniest of what she felt for him, Naruto ever so polite couldn't come to say what she knew he wanted to say.

'_Alone, that is what I have come to terms with. My clan wouldn't want someone like me leading if they were to see how easily I cry.'_

Suddenly, she felt a warmth upon her. She knew it, growing up in squad 8, she had gotten the sense of when her comrades where near. He put a strong hand upon her shoulder, her lip trembled as she turned around and embraced Shino-kun as tight as she could.

Shino was taken a bit off guard from this but put his arm around her shuddering shoulders as she began to sob once more.

"Im I-I not g-good enough for a-anything?"

"Hinata, do not let one thing detour you from being the person I know you are. You are strong and capable of anything, don't put yourself down."

Hinata tried to calm herself, she stood there in his arms for a moment and sighed, why was Shino being so compassionate? True he was usually very protective over her and Kiba-kun but this was the first time he embraced her so freely. She felt the humming from under his coats, somehow the sound was so relaxing that she lost track of time listening to the humming and feeling Shino's arm around her.

"Hinata, will you be alright?"

She rubbed her eyes dry, which were still a bit red and puffy but smiled and nodded at him sweetly. Shino found himself so drawn to her at this moment it was hard to keep himself from confessing his own feelings.

"Hai, thank you Shino-kun. You're always there for me."

"We are friends are we not? I will always be there for you."

Hinata blushed, she wasn't quite sure but was there something in his voice that felt like he was being sincere, the little amount of his face that was showing gave away nothing about what he had said but she felt it in her.

Shino released her with a disappointment only he would know and looked to the sky.

"It's getting late, I imagine your father would not want you out at this late hour."

Hinata frowned, "Only because Im an heir..."

"Still, we can't have you having another crying fit can we?"

She sighed and nodded, not really wanting to return to the Hyuga clan but knowing there was no other place she could go.

Shino escorted her home, not wanting her to run into the one that caused her so much pain to begin with, Hinata had already forgiven him, that much he could tell. Shino on the other hand could not. Knowing the girl you had feelings for was turned down by the one person she held close hurt him more then it hurt her.

They said their goodbyes, Hinata blushing again as she thanked him for being there for her. Shino nodded and walked off, destination, his own home.


	2. late

He sat in his room the next day, barely wanting to get up but his kikaichu wouldn't settle for all this lounging. Shino began to put on his goggles and his layers of cloth, he was about to head out for a solo training session when there came a banging at his door.

His father wasn't home to answer so he had to, he walked over to the door and was about to open it when Kiba came crashing in with Akamaru behind him.

"Yo! Bug-man! What takes you so long?"

"Normal people wait till their invited in someone's home before they come barging in"

"Get over it man, we got business to discuss!"

"Arf"

"...Concerning...?" Shino was getting a bit irritated with Kiba and Akamaru walking through his house.

"Looks like Lady Tsunade want's you and Hinata to go on a mission, she's calling you both to the Hokage office tomorrow so you better work through your pathetic attempt at getting Hinata."

"...What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on bug-man, I know you like the back of my hand. You can try to stay as emotionless as you want but there's no denying what you feel."

Shino shook his head, Kiba was the last person he needed parading about with Shino's feeling's for Hinata under his hat.

"Is this really all you came over for? What a waste of time."

Kiba sat down on Shino's stairs, "I don't think it's a waste, I mean why try to torture yourself?"

"We're ninja, I think you of all people would know that you have to give up certain dreams to stay ahead."

"Beh, that's not true at all. Look at all the ninja's that have complete normal family lives. Im just saying, you and Hinata are going to be alone on this mission for a bit, why not just get it over with it?"

"Don't you think that'll compromise the mission?"

"You think too much, this is compromising your everyday life. Im tired of you sulking everytime she runs off after Naruto."

Shino didn't feel like telling Kiba about the whole incident that happened yesterday, he felt that was Hinata's private matters and she should be the one to say something to Kiba.

"You're an idiot Kiba."

"Maybe, but you love me."

"That's a strong word to use."

Kiba chuckled and rustled his hair, Akamaru barked happily.

"Well, I suppose I better get to packing for this mission. I'd rather know what it's about and how long but I guess it'll have to wait for tomorrow. Have you informed Hinata already?"

"Yeah, she was excited but you know our Hinata, she's getting herself all worked up. She'll probably be a nervous wreck by tomorrow."

Shino smiled, thankful for his coat that hide his it. Kiba wouldn't let him live it down if he got all mushy in front of him.

The boys talked and packed whatever Shino thought would be expected for this trip, they had gone over what they thought it would be and what rank they would be assigned. Before they knew they had both fallen asleep on the couch, Akamaru snuggled in between them.

Morning came quick, the boys were still in the clothes they had fallen asleep in, Shino looked at the clock, it was nearly noon.

"Shit, Kiba, get up."

He pushed Kiba off his family coach and began to grab what he could so he could sprint there, he noticed his father's shoes by the door.

'_Thanks for waking me when you got home..."_

Kiba got up groggily Akamaru yawned and stretched.

"What's goin on..?'

"Well, my dear friend. It seems we woke up late."

Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru sprinted out the door. Going as fast as their feet could get them to the Hokage's office.

'_Great start to my dependability, Lady Tsunade will probably never assign me to another mission.'_

They slide to a stop at the doors of Lady Tsunade's office, Shino could here voices, one was stuttering and sounding very uncomfortable. Hinata had gotten there before them, Shino sighed silently and knocked on the door, Kiba gave'em the thumbs up and ran off.

'_Some friend...'_

"Come in already!"


	3. fires

He entered, unsure of what was to come. Hinata gave him a small smile and looked quickly at Lady Tsunade, who seemed less then happy about the young man being in front of her.

"Really Shino, I'd expect this sorta thing out of Naruto, not you."

That hurt, Shino glared at her behind his glasses. True it was partly his fault for going to bed so late but as far as he knew, she had never gave Kiba a direct time they were suppose to see her.

"Well, you're here now. That's all that matters. As I'm sure you're less then secretive teammate has told you, you two have a job to do for me."

Lady Tsunade began to rummage through her papers, which were pilled high. She found what she wanted and gave it to Shino, who began to read it.

"In need of a two man group to escort rare item to the village of Yu. Yu? You mean the hidden springs village?"

"Yes, seems there was trouble there recently and they asked us for aide on a couple missions, this is the one I need the most help with. I am trusting you with it Shino, Hinata. Do not lose this, if you do, I fear we will have a great price to pay for it's lose."

"W-what is this item will b-be carrying?"

"That is of no concern to you, just keep it safe and get it to it's destination."

Hinata looked down, feeling embarrassed having asked what the item was. Shino smiled inwardly, she was so cute when she was nervous.

"As I was saying, you leave in an hour. Here Hinata, take this and keep it safe. You should be able to reach the village in two days if you don't run into trouble."

Hinata took the small package, it was wrapped in various cloths to protect it from the outside. How could something so small be so much trouble?

"Alright, Lady Tsunade. We'll be off then."

Shino turned and began to walk out of the office, Hinata startled at how abrupt he left began to run after him.

"W-wait Shin-kun"

"We shouldn't slow our pace, I want to reach the hot spring village as fast we can."

"H-hai, rushing into it so fast. Do you wish to end the mission so quickly?"

"The faster we get done, the quicker we get back to the village and you are safe again."

Hinata frowned at this, she wasn't exactly happy with this idea of him thinking she was still a scared little girl.

"You know, Im perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Shino turned and looked at her, she couldn't see into his eyes but knew something was wrong.

"I never said you weren't but if this thing you hold is as important as Lady Tsunade said, we will inevitably be dealing with very serious people."

Hinata gave him a puzzling look, she sighed and continued walking with him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude..."

Shino looked down at her, she was making that face again, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, I understand."

Hinata smiled at him, well if she had to be on a mission like this she was at least glad that it was with someone like Shino-kun.

It was nearly dark when Shino decided this was as far as he wanted to travel for the night, he didn't want Hinata over using her bakyugan.

"Alright, we'll camp here."

Hinata released her hold of her jutsu and exhaled, she was exhausted. She was sure she never had gone this long using her bakyugan. Shino had sent out his kikaichu to check the area and scout for any potential threats, they came back clear.

"S-shall I start I fire Shino-kun?"

"Hai, we should be fine. My kikaichu haven't sensed anything, as long as it's small we should be fine."

Hinata started a small fire and warmed her body from the cool night air, Shino was near but staring off into space as far she could tell. His glasses always hid his thoughts and motives, she sighed and looked at the sky above her.

"Shino-kun.."

"...hai hinata?"

"What do you hide from the world?"

Shino was surprised by this question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, w-why do you hide your face? Your eyes?"

Shino stayed quite for some time, Hinata fidgeted wondering if she had crossed a line with her dear friend and teammate. She was just about to apologize when he turned to her, she blushed. She didn't know why but she felt as if Shino was looking into her, trying to figure her out. Even her own bakyugan didn't seem to be this forward.

"I hide my face for a simple reason, it gives away too much. People are harder to predicate when you can't read their features, and I don't imagine seeing my kikaichu spill from my orifices is very appealing."

Hinata shuddered, she wondered if he would ever show her those eyes of his. Would he ever trust her enough to allow such a thing.

"C-could, could I see you without those...?"

Hinata had stepped in front of Shino, who inwardly was worried about the closeness of this girl. She tapped his glasses and made him tense up, his kikaichu were buzzing widely under his skin.

"..Hinata, please. I am not ready..."

She looked disappointed, he hated making her feel like he couldn't trust her. It was just, he wanted to know all her deepest secrets before she could see all his.

"I-Im sorry Shin-kun, I shouldn't have pried.."

"No, it is alright. One day Hinata, I will show you..."

She looked up at him and gave a small smile, she took that as a promise. One she intended him to keep, satisfied with an answer she felt the weight of their travels fall upon her and before she knew it, sleep had taken her.

Shino sighed, he covered her with a blanket and assumed his post. I guess this mission was proving more difficult then he had imagined.

* * *

><p>Anyone care to tell me what they think so far?<p> 


	4. secrets

Hinata awoke, Shino had already put out the fire and was trying to get her up.

"Their near, hurry. I imagine they won't wait long to attack."

Hinata nodded and got up, not wanting to avert any attention to the enemy.

"Do they know our exact location?"

"No, but it won't take long for them to find us."

Hinata looked at the now smouldering blocks of wood, the peaceful night had come and gone so quick.

"I already sent out some kikaichu to pin-point locations, we should come up with a plan before they have the opportunity to strike."

"We already do"

Hinata and Shino looked up, a man was standing on a tree limb, looking down at them with a grin.

"Well, there goes that, we'll have to think on our toes now."

Hinata looked at Shino then back up at the mysterious ninja above her. She wanted to end this as quickly as possible, before Shino or her got hurt and made this mission impossible.

As she began to release her bakyugan, Shino gave a look in her direction. She looked at him, trying hard not to give in to her chakra's calling, he pointed behind her. She glanced back and saw another ninja awaiting commands from the one above.

'_So, if I were to make any move to attack, I'd be taken out before I even reached him. What now...'_

Hinata looked to Shino, he was calm not reacting to the rants of the male ninja above them, he was up to something but she couldn't tell what. She finally got his intention when one of his kikaichu landed upon her hand.

Before she could react, the ninja behind her gave a scream. Kikaichu were sourunding her, covering her face keeping her planted to the spot, the ninja above them cursed and leaped down at them, he went to attack Shino. Hinata panicked and went to move in, with full force she released her chakra and hit him with the Gentle Step and took him out with a kunai.

As she turned to see if Shino needed assistants he had already called back his kikaichu and was walking toward her, the body of the unknown ninja lying behind him.

"Let's keep moving, there could be more. Be sure to keep your bakyugan active."

"Hai, u-um how far till w-we're there?"

"We should be in the village by nightfall."

Hinata sighed, this mission wasn't at all like she thought it was going to be. Though at least Shino was opening up to her more, she didn't know why but she liked that he could be this way.

The next four hours went by with them running through forests and finally mountain terrain, they could smell sulfur and knew that they had to be nearing the village.

Shino turned to look at Hinata, she had been lagging behind for the last hour. He slowed so she could catch up, her face was paler then usual and her checks had a rose tint. She looked like she was catching fever.

"Hinata, are you going to be able to reach the village in this state?"

"Huh...o-oh, hai Shino-kun, I-I'll be fine."

Shino was about to protest when Hinata began to struggle to leap, he shook his head and hopped onto the lim where she rested.

"Don't be stubborn, if we ran into an enemy at this rate we could very well fail this mission."

Hinata looked down, she felt bad for keeping Shino back. It seemed even if she was strong enough to fight for herself she still always needed looking after.

"We'll have to find a shelter so you can rest a bit, luckily we're about half a day from the village so there should be an inn in this area."

Hinata looked around, this is true that most villages have inn's about a mile from them but there was no way of telling way it was. She'd have to use her bakyugan then, she didn't know what state she was in but she imagined it wouldn't be to hard on her.

"Don't think about doing that, I already know where the inn is. There's no point of putting yourself through something like that."

Shino helped her up and brought her down to a path safely.

"It'll be at the end of this road, try to hold on till then."

Hinata could only nod and walk with his support, her head was swimming with heat, she felt so hot and yet so cold. At one point she must've blacked out, she woke up in front of the building with Shino carrying her. At any other time she would've been so nervous that she'd jump out of his arms, all she could do was look up at him and fall back to the darkness.

Shino had gotten them a room, he was glad to set her down. Not that Hinata was entirely heavy just the walk with the added weight didn't help him.

He covered her up and began to rummage through her medical bag, hoping that she had brought anything to help her situation. He made tea and tried to wake her up, she woke up enough to take the medicine and swallow a few sips of tea before she laid down once more.

Shino sighed and looked out at the hot afternoon sky, I guess they would arrive a little later then what he had calculated but as long as Hinata turned out okay he would be happy.

It was nightfall when Hinata awoke, she sat up and looked around the small room that Shino had bought. She would have to remember to pay him back, she felt bad enough to have had to waist so much of their time but to have wasted his money too. He must be furious.

She looked again, where was he anyway. She saw something in a corner, there sitting against the wall, was Shino. His head was resting on the wall behind him, as if he was staring at the ceiling, she walked over to him not sure if he was awake or asleep.

She waited a bit, thinking he would say something to her but he didn't. She shuffled and sat down in front of him.

"S-Shino-kun...?"

A deep breath escaped him, Hinata sighed. He must've been so tired from today's events that sleep had finally taken him without his knowing.

'_He looks so happy when he sleeps'_

Hinata blushed, imagining Shino ever smiling at her like that. She wondered if he took his goggles off when he sleeps, surely he must.

'_Perhaps I could do him a favor and take them off for him, can't imagine their very comfortable to wear.'_

She inched closer to him, she could her his kikaichu buzzing lazily within him. She hoped they wouldn't stir, she reached up to his goggles and gave them a small tap. Shino didn't budge, his breathes light and steady as if he hadn't felt her at all.

'_You're just trying to help, it's nothing un-usual. Does this mean I get to see him without his goggles?'_

She turned a brighter pink, shook her head of the thought and continued her speech of only being a good friend.

She was able to unclasp his goggles without stirring him and put them gently beside his pack, she looked up and found herself unable to turn from him. The goggles hid so much of his facial features, she never realized how attractive Shino was.

She found herself inching closer to him, she turned away blushing harder now. What was she planning on doing? She couldn't do such things to a sleeping person, non the less her teammate. Even though she told herself this, she couldn't help but turn around and marvel at him.

Would he be angry with her, would he not want to speak to her if he found out. Hinata was worried about all of this but still had this urge, she inched closer to him, so close to his face that she could feel his breath tickling her lips.

With a split second last thought, she took in a breath and gave Shino a small butterfly kiss. Her thoughts melted and were taken by the thoughts of his soft lips, they had a slight vibration due to the kikaichu that dwelled within him but it didn't bother her.

She pulled away and her heart sank as she took the first look into the eyes of Shino Aburame.


	5. windows

It didn't take long to notice that his goggles had been removed, he looked around and saw them lying on top of his pack, he looked back at Hinata. She had her mouth covered with her hand, her face was red, pupil-less eyes wide with terror.

His eyes were a drawing auburn, he could feel Hinata's own eyes bearing into his. He could still feel her lips upon his, his kikaichu buzzing from the excitement, he held them back and sighed.

"I imagine you didn't plan on me waking."

"I-I, I didn't mean to do such a thing, I'm so sorry Shino-kun. I can understand if you want me to finish the mission instead and -

"I'm glad you're feeling better Hinata."

She blushed and looked down, fidgeting as she sat in front of him. She looked up at him, he still hadn't retrieved his goggles, he just sat there starring at her with those overpowering eyes. She felt so exposed with his true eyes upon her, she almost wished he'd put the goggles back on.

"Guess there's no point in hiding them around you anymore."

She could feel tears starting to overtake her, she didn't want Shino think she couldn't keep his secretes, that she wouldn't prey into them.

She felt arms engulf her, she looked up surprised that he had come to her. His eyes were closed, his chin atop her head.

"Stop, there is no need for such remorse. I am not upset at this and neither should you."

She loved the embrace, the vibrations from him, his scent. What was happening to her? Wasn't Naruto the one she had shed so many tears over? Wasn't he the one she had always wanted to be in this position with? She found herself not caring about Naruto, not even she tried to picture this with him instead of Shino.

'I-ima falling for Shino-kun...?'

It was a question she couldn't yet answer but one she couldn't turn away either, she buried her head into Shino's warm chest. Just happy to be here with him, happy to know that there could be new beginnings for her.

"What, now Hinata? You have seen my thing I try to hide the most, the one thing only one person should ever see"

Hinata was confused at this, surely his eyes couldn't hold so much meaning and if they did, she had ruined the exprerince of him revealing them to someone he really cared about. She remembered something he had once told her, found herself more confused and had to confront him.

She pulled out of the embrace and looked at him, hoping she'd get a straight answer from him.

"Shino, didn't you tell me you would show me one day? What do you mean only one person should ever see your eyes then?"

Shino chuckled, a foreign sound even to Hinata who blushed and was unsure of what to do next. He stretched out on the floor and starred up at the ceiling, imagining the sky beyond it.

"Windows Hinata, eyes are the windows to the soul. You should only reveal your very true self to those your soul desires for. Yes, I told you that one day I would reveal these eyes to you but that is because Hinata Hyuga, you are the one that my soul desires the most. You are the one closest to me."

He waited, unsure of what was to come from Hinata's mouth. Not sure what to do next, not wanting what he was predicting would come, he knew she was hoping for Naruto but he dreamed that she would one day feel the way she did for Naruto for him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, he pushed himself up and began to head for his goggles and pack when he felt a small but firm body warp around him.

"Please, d-don't turn away."

Shino turned to face her, she was looking down at her feet. She must not know how to turn him away and doesn't want to hurt him in the process.

"It's alright Hinata, you know what you want. I know how you feel for Naruto, I will be alright."

She shook her head.

"No, that is not what I want. Shino-kun, I-I, want to be with you, the only one that see's your eyes as I see them now."

Shino looked at her surprised at her, unsure of what he should say, hoping this was real and not dream he had slipped into. He could do only what came to him, he walked over to her and titled her head up so she would look at him.

"Hinata, are you being completely honest with yourself?"

She didn't need to think about it, she did have strong feelings for Shino she didn't understand. Naruto was no longer an interest for her, she needed to be completely honest.

"I am, N-Naruto, will always be someone that I will hold something for but I feel something for you that I have never felt with Naruto."

Shino looked into Hinata's eyes' he could see no falsehood within them, he hugged her closely and felt her slender arms encircle his waist. His kikaichu buzzed excitedly within him, she giggled at the vibrations. He looked down at her with a grin on his lips and a soft look that showed his eyes' brightness.

She looked away blushing at how fast this all seemed to be going, she never would have thought that this would all be possible and with Shino at that. She smiled and looked back at him and began to giggle again, Shino looked so cute when he was worried.

Shino smiled and tugged he closer to him.

"Think it's funny to worry a young man?"

He bowed his head and gave Hinata a soft kiss on her lips, she began to kiss him back. She was so surprised that he was such a gentle kisser. He nibbled on her bottom lip softly and was answered with Hinata opening her mouth slowly, he entered and ravaged her mouth. His strong tongue and vibrations were almost to much for her, she began to moan and could feel herself burning.

Shino broke the kiss, panting he looked down at her. Hinata was catching her breath, she felt hot and knew she wanted more of him. Unsure of how to start she stood there caressing his un-goggled face, he kissed her hand and pushed her gently against the wall.

"I'm I being to quick for you?"

"N-no, you're fine Shino-kun"

Shino still wasn't convinced, he kissed her forehead and grinned.

"Whatever you want Hinata, I will still want to be with you."

Hinata smiled and grabbed his arms, she kissed him passionately and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's okay."


	6. Lemon

!******Lemon******!

Don't like, don't read, continue to next chapter for the rest of the story.

* * *

><p>Shino kissed Hinata deeply, he dug his awoken half in her. Hinata gasped at the feel and began to moan, she could feel her lower half calling to him. She began to unbutton his jackets and peel away the layers, she finally reached his mesh shirt and removed it with ease. She ran her fingers across his chest and abdomen, she felt Shino shudder as he let out a grunt.<p>

He nibbled at her neck, doing the same basic removal, he hit mesh and began to squeeze her breasts. He was surprised at how big they had gotten since her training and was loving the way they felt in his hands. Hinata squirmed and moaned as he pinched and squeezed her sweetly. He began to grinned against her she pressed against him and tried hard not buckle from the pleasure.

He began to fiddle with her pants line while he suckled and nipped at her tender breasts, he removed them and then his own. Hinata looked down at him and blushed then looked away, Shino chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Come now, are you scared of me?"

She shook her head and felt him place her hand around his extension. It was warm and smooth, firm. She looked at him and saw that he had his eyes closed, she kissed him and began to run her hand down him. He put his hands against the wall for support and groaned, his kikaichu buzzing wildly inside him.

He couldn't take this much longer, if he didn't make the move his kikaichu would. He laid her down and kissed her sweetly.

"This is the last time I can offer you a stopping point, are you ready?"

Hinata put on a brave face, she was. She knew it, Shino smiled. She was so cute when she was being brave.

"Hai, I am ready my Shino-kun."

That was all he needed, he entered her slowly. Hinata bit her bottom lip, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but it still was a little much to deal with. Shino kissed her sweetly and whispered that he loved her, before she knew it the pain had subsided and was placed with pleasure.

She arched her back trying to get more comfortable, Shino put his hand on her lower back pulling it closer to him so she wouldn't hurt herself. She tightened her hold on him and called out his name, Shino moaned and began to speed up his rhythm.

Hinata felt something building inside her, she began to dig her nails into Shino who didn't seem to notice. He pulled her up onto him and gave her his last bit of energy, she cried out. She put her arms around his head and released everything, Shino gave a moa, kikaichu released around him while he let go, they formed small groups around them and settle back within him. He sighed and leaned back against the wall behind them.

Hinata looked down at the man under her, she laid atop him, head on his chest. Shino was beginning to slow his breathing and looked up at down at her, he smiled and began to stroke her hair.

"I love you Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata smiled as well and took his other hand in hers.

"I love you too Shino-kun."

Both too weak from their activities, they fell asleep just like that with only Shino's outer coat to cover them.

* * *

><p>sorry if this seems like a weird place to give a thank you to everyone for the reviews and all the reading, but thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys 3<p> 


	7. Bandages

They woke to birds chirping, they said their good mornings to each other and kissed each other lovingly. Shino watched as Hinata gathered her clothing and refreshed herself, she gave him a look when she saw what he was doing. He couldn't help it tough, her beauty was unimaginable, he rubbed his head and got himself ready to go as well.

He strapped on his goggles and turned to see if Hinata was ready, she looked at him and smiled. He blushed a little and shuffled his pack, she gave him a pick and they were on their way back to their mission.

"By the way Shino-kun, I can pay you back for the room when we get back to the village."

"I will allow no such thing, we are together now. Whatever you need Hinata I will always try to provide you with."

Hinata gave him a poke and he grinned at her, they both knew if he hadn't they probably would have never come to terms about their feelings.

"D-do you think th-that they'll be mad at us for being late?"

"Well, I would imagine they will be a little but as long as there package arrives I think it'll be fine."

They speed jumped as fast as they could toward the village not wanting anymore delays to come upon them. Shino could see the village ahead, it was close they were going to make it.

Suddenly there was a bustle of commotion from his kikaichu, he knew what was coming. Sino ran over to Hinata and pushed her aside, saving her from a blow from a shuriken. Shino however, wasn't so lucky. Resting in his shoulder, the shuriken began to move with the bustle inside Shino.

Hinata scrambled to help him, terrified that it might be poisoned that she could be facing the world alone after she had just found something worth more then honor.

"No, go to the village Hinata. Go, I will be alright."

Hinata stayed rooted to her spot, leave him here? Injured and facing this unknown attacker by himself? Was he crazy, how could she ever abandon him like this?

"Hinata, damn it. I said go!"

The shock of Shino's rage rocked her back to the seriousness of the situation, like it or not. They had a mission to finish, and finish it they would, even if she had to do it for them.

"Hold on Shino, just try to fight them off as long as you can. I'll be back to fight with you."

Shino smiled and Hinata sprinted off, Shino could hear the attacker trying to follow her. He gathered his strength and summoned what he could to distract the enemy from Hinata's path.

"It will do you no good boy, the poison will soon take effect and we'll have made our way right to your colleague."

"The hell if you will."

Though he could feel the effects already numbing his senses, he knew he had to buy her time. He calculated three of them, by the looks assassination ninjas. He should be able to get through the two hiding behind him fine but the one in front of him may prove more then he looks.

As he quick as he could he reacted to one of the assassin fidgets, he managed to trap them in a kikaichu ball. The other to started after him, he managed to dodge a kunai but failed at dodging the kick.

'_Damn, it's spreading so fast. Come on, calm down. Look for the weaknesses.'_

He watched as the enemy's turned to hit him again, there, there it was. They left themselves wide open, this was his chance and maybe his only one.

He combined some of his kikaichu with explosives, it would set off a chain reaction of the male kikaichu and the foes would be sucked dry before him.

Darkness, this was all he could see. No, this wasn't his doing, the poison had temporally taken his sight. What bad timing, he'd have to pray his trap worked or he was done for.

A boom, rubble, and him falling from the blow was all that he could register. Was it over, did it work? Wait, footsteps? Damn, he mis-calculated. He was done for, the panic that struck him caused him to black out.

How would he escape this?

He woke up in a room, he felt that his goggles were once again absent bit something else was as well. His coats and shirt, he tried to sit up, fearing that the enemy had taken him only to collapse back down on the fluffy futon that he rested on. The poison had taken more from him then he expected.

What was going on? He looked down at his shoulder, it had been bandaged. Whatever it was, he figured it couldn't have been any worse then the situation he was in.

He heard footsteps, followed by voices. One sounded familiar, he couldn't place it at the moment but knew he had heard that voice before.

"...Bug boy should know not to be so heroic."

"Arf arf"

"You said it Akamaru!"

'_O Kami, not him.' _

As fast as he could he tried to get up, he managed to find his goggles and slipped them on hopping that Kiba would just keep going. He was half way out of the window, pain and dizziness in hand when the door slide open with a bang.

"My favorite bug man! What'ya doin? Gonna end back on the floor you do that."

Kiba walked over and grabbed Shino in a headlock, Shino could barely stand the pressure. Kiba was smiling and pulling him about with Akamaru atop his head.

"Lady Tsunade sent me and miss Ino over to check on you guys seeing as you were so late. Never that we'd meet up like this, you're lucky Hinata came to the village when she did."

Shino was barely listening, he was having enough time just breathing thanks to his friend mauling the heck out of him.

"Cut it out Kiba! You're gonna make him pass out."

A firm voice called from the doorway, Kiba pulled him up straight and Shino could see Ino standing there hands on her hips and a irritated look on her face.

"Geez, I mean seriously! Spend all afternoon healing him and you come in and rough him up all over again!"

"Uh, sorry Ino..."

Kiba looked away, a light tinge to his cheeks. Ino walked over grabbing Shino by the arm and dragging him back to the futon. She sat him down and checked him over, satisfied she turned to Kiba and gave him a warning then stormed out.

"What..was that about..?"

Shino was a little winded, he noticed his friends change in personality at the entrance of Ino. Kiba wasn't the quite type, he knew something was up.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just some things happened on the way up here, nothing special."

Shino raised his eyebrows, 'nothing special' huh. Didn't seem to be that way, Kiba reddened a little and waved his hand to dismiss the conversation.

"Anyway bug man, how'd it go with-"

"S-Shino-kun!"

"-Hinata..."

Kiba was watching it happen in slow mow as Hinata rushed in and wrapped her arms around Shino, who blushed at the onlooker before them.

"We'll id say the mission was a success then?"

Kiba laughed and walked out, leaving Hinata and Shino time to catch up in all the details and in themselves.

* * *

><p>Again, thanks to everyone for reading and special thanks to those who reviewed! :3<p> 


	8. Bonded

Well, this is it everyone. The last chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>With the mission over and everyone unwilling to head back to their home village yet, the next day was spent at the Springs that Yu had to offer. Shino didn't see much of Ino or KIba that day, the few minutes he did, Kiba gave him that childish like thumbs up and a wink and headed off with Ino.<p>

Hinata had suggested taken a hot bath together in the joint spring, Shino followed her and sat in the warm hazy water staring up at the darkening sky above them. Hinata moved close to him and laid her head upon his good shoulder, he smiled but was suddenly struck by curiosity.

"Hinata?"

"Mm?"

"Did you ever figure out what the package held within it?"

She giggled and began to fiddle with his hand, he looked at her with his true eyes and gave her a kiss on the temple.

"And what could be so funny about that question?"

"Well, seeing as we are bathing in what was in the package, I find it funny."

Shino looked at the water and then back at her confused. How did that make any sense? Hinata giggled again and pooled some water in her hands.

"Salts my Shino-kun, salts. The purifier of water."

Shino's faced turned serious, all this fighting and hours wasted travailing here for some salt?

"I felt the exact same way, turns out the assassin ninjas were hired by a rival village with natural springs as well. They didn't want the competition to get ahead of them."

That was the last straw, he was ready to get out of this hot spring right now, go straight to the village and give Lady Tsunade a piece of his mind. That was until Hinata kissed him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now Shino-kun, it wasn't all bad. As you have said before, wasn't us coming together the best part of this mission?"

Shino grinned and tightened his hold on Hinata, she was right and he wouldn't have changed any of this journey with her if he had to. She had been the one to break him in the end, she had indeed grown far from the little girl who fainted at the thought of the boy she admired and was now with a man she cherished more then she could ever imagine possible.

"Once we get back to the village Hinata, we can start a new life together. Would that be alright with you?"

"H-hai, Shino-kun. Always and forever."


End file.
